edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century
---- Ed, Edd n Eddy: Scam of The Century is a video game made for Nintendo DS video game console. The plot revolves around Eddy losing his "Who to Scam and When" book and discovers Kevin has stolen it. It is now up to the Eds to rescue Eddy's book. The game allows you to use all three of the Eds' skills to retrieve the book. Kevin has however recruited the kids of the cul-de-sac to help him turn Eddy's scams against the Eds'. The Eds all have their own skills such as Eddy belching to defeat enemies and Edd can throw books at enemies. There are also mini games such as "Whack-a-Zit" and "Here's Pie in Yer Eye". Chunky Puffs serve as a health item. Jonny 2x4 reprises his role as Captain Melonhead in this game. Images Image:SotC.jpeg| The box art Image:Ededdneddyscamofthecentzk2.jpg| The menu screen of the game Image:Ed-edd-n-eddy-scam-of-the-century-20070815044917869_thumb_ign.jpg| A screen from the game Image:Ed-edd-n-eddy-scam-of-the-century-20070815044918744_thumb_ign.jpg| A screen from the game Image:Minigame.PNG| "Whack-a-Zit" minigame Image:1644_-_ed,_edd_n_eddy_-_scam_of_the_century_(u)_(tracia)35082531.GIF‎| "Yeshmiyek's Bounty of Meat" minigame Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century.jpg|Scam of the Century gameplay File:Ed-edd-n-eddy-scam-of-the-century-20071101013721638_640w.jpg|Ed eating a jawbreaker ed-edd-n-eddy-scam-of-the-century-20071101034411059.jpg|A mini game (left) and the actuall game (right).|link=gameminigame Idle Animations The GIFs will be VERY big especially for Edd's one, so you might want to download them for best views. In case anyone is wondering, they are all made with a DS Emulator. They ALL have fourth wall breaks by noticing you, as well as some others. *'Ed:' Waves at the player and tries to give him a hug, but he hits the screen. *'Edd:' Paints a picture and then smiles at the player. He won't stop painting until the player presses a button. *'Eddy:' Gets bored and gives an exasperated look and growls angrily at the player. Image:Ed idle.gif|Ed: 1.75 MB Image:Edd idle.gif|Edd: 8.16 MB Image:Eddy idle.gif|Eddy: 737 KB Mini-Games When you are able to buy a mini-game it will be in color, not in a sepia tone. Once you buy the mini-game you own it, so you can play it as much as you would like to. Whack-A-Zit In this game Ed needs your help to clear away the zits that are growing on his back. While you're doing this he is staring at you with a silly look on his face. When the zits begin to grow you will want to pop them as quick as possible. The zits have four stages of growth, once they reach the fourth stage you do not want to pop them because you will hurt Ed and get a game over. If you let three zits get to the final stage it will be a game over. This game is testing your speed, so go as fast as you possibly can. Use your stylus to pop each zit. While you go for one zit keep your eye out for another one that might appear. In the beginning the zits will start off slowly and as you advance the zits will pop up faster and faster. There is a timer so you will only be able to play for a certain amount of time so pop as many zits as you can and as fast as you can. It may be easier if you wait until the zits are at the third stage of growth and pop them at that time. This will be slower and you will not get as much points, but you might be able to last all the time given to you. Yeshmiyek's Bounty of Meat This game makes you think. You will be given a board filled with three different types of meat to start and you will have to arrange them in the correct order to get points. The order can go up and down or right to left. Just have at least three of the same type of meat in a row. Use the stylus to move one piece of meat up, down, to the right, or to the left. This game is also timed, you only have a minute to get as much points as you can. The time will reset every ten sets you get. But once you get ten sets the time will go down to the next 15 seconds. So it goes from 60 to 45 to 30 and so on. Once you get below 5 seconds it will reset every set that you make. Not only do you have to think about your moves, you will have to think quickly and react quickly. There are four different types of meat, chicken, ham, hot dogs, and sausage. Be careful of the broccoli because you will not be able to move it, but it will be able to be taken out when it is next to a set. The time that the sausage comes in is when you reach 20,000 points. Broccoli will come in after you score 30,000 points.The points in this game are as follows, 100 points for each set plus a combo bonus (# of combo x 100). So if you get a 3 set combo you will get 600 points. Every piece of broccoli that is taken out you will get 100 points. Here's Pie In Yer Eye In this game you are playing as Eddy (but he's offscreen) and you are throwing pies at Rolf, Sarah, and Kevin. Use your stylus to throw the pies up and at the kids. This game gives you another chance to have your revenge on them for taking Eddy's “Book o' Scams”. If you throw the pies quick enough and continuously hit the kids you will get a combo bonus. This game is timed so you have one minute to throw as many pies as you possibly can. It works better if throw each pie in rapid succession. Every time you hit one of the neighborhood kids you will get 100 points plus a combo (# of combo x 100). So if you get a 3 hit combo you will get 600 points. In order to score higher it will be better to get combos. Hint: Throw the pies from right to left at a steady enough pace that when the fourth pie is thrown the first pie is ready. Bosses The kids all reappear in the final level (which appears as a picture of Captain Melonhead) as the somewhat "bosses" of the game Sarah and Jimmy Playable character: Ed To beat the first part of this boss, you have to go forward until you reach the end of the screen while dodging enemies, and bars of soap that Sarah and Jimmy will launch. In the second screen, Sarah will throw broccoli at you, while Jimmy launches soap, and you can't proceed until you make them leave the screen. you have to hit Jimmy with a nut (a defeated enemy will also work) and they'll retreat. You have to win the final fight with them to go to the next boss (NOTE: In the final part of the section, Jimmy will have to be hit 2 or 3 times). Rolf Playable character: Edd In the first section of this fight, you will have to dodge all the animals on the first screen. On the second screen, you have to once again dodge animals. Only this time, there will be Rolf's cow, Beatrice, you will have to dodge at the end. Rolf will also call down chickens you will have to either dodge or defeat. He (for whatever reason) will also call down marshmallows to refill your health. Keep dodging until Beatrice tires out. You'll know when it's tired when it fades to a cutscene (the cow doesn't have a tired animation; but will slowly walk) (NOTE: This fight can be made easy with the use of Edd's Special attack, just be sure to grab the marshmallows to refill health in case of damage). Kevin Playable character: Eddy There is only one section to this fight, but it's really quite easy. You have to throw cans at Kevin until he falls off his bike. He will throw water balloons at you, and occasionally jacks. If you get hit by either of these you take damage. You will also have to dodge falling stop signs, and fire hydrants in the path. It takes 10 hits to defeat Kevin, but you need to get very close to him in order to land a hit on him. Captain Melonhead Playable character: Eddy The final boss is actually rather easy. you have to dodge when he dashes forward. When he jumps, that's also a problem. The worst part is when he starts throwing acorns. And you can't jump on him or you'll take damage, but don't fret, you can launch nuts at him and he'll eventually keel over. He takes about 10 hits to defeat (NOTE: you can tell when he is defeated when he drops Splinter and surrenders). Reception The game received mixed reviews. On IGN, it received 4.0/10 points. Trivia *Captain Melonhead makes an appearance in the game, as the final boss. *Nazz does not appear in this game, at all. *Sheldon also makes an appearance in the game, as one of Ed's collectibles. *The traffic lights from Urban Ed serve as checkpoints in the game. *Eddy's "Who to Scam and When" book (or the "Book O' Scams") was originally from "It's Way Ed", only here, it's blue and more like a notebook. *iDeaS is the only DS emulator that can successfully play this game. If you do play the game with this emulator, it is recommended that you turn the music off, as it slows the game down quite a bit. *The game has a few more fourth wall breaks. For instance, in stage 4, Edd says "That's why you to the player made me collect them in the last stage!" *Yeshmiyek from Yeshmiyek's Bounty of Meat minigame was the messiah of Rolf's meat-related religion in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle *When playing as Ed and if you get hit, Sarah and Jimmy will laugh at you. So would Kevin when you're playing as Eddy. *During gameplay, you can notice each of the Eds in each stage have different minor enemies. Ed faces dolls, Edd faces spiders, and Eddy faces crows. *If you listen closely in a cutscene, Kevin says a bad swear word, which is "sucks". This is weird and the show is for kids and there has never been any cursing in it (Unless if you count the episodes with Eddy saying the word "suckers"). Kevin should've said "sucks eggs", as seen in Little Ed Blue. Fourth Wall Breaks *'Edd': "That's why you to the player made me collect them in the last stage!"- Stage 4 *'*Sarah': "Alright already! That's enough! This stupid game is getting on my nerves! 'Scam of the Century'? More like 'Stinker of the Century'! Give me my quarter back!" *'*Kevin': "Yeah, this sucks! You said we'd be famous! All I getting is an overload of DORK! I want my money back!" *'*Eddy': "Forget it! You guys PAID to be in this game. Well, ya got what you paid for! Now quit your griping!" *'*Edd': "You know Eddy, they seem to have a point. It seems inappropriate to charge the other kids when inherently, they would've had to be in the game in the first place..." *'*Eddy': "Look at the title! This is our game and it costs a quarter to be in OUR game! And even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't give it back anyway!" *'*Sarah': "Ed! That stinks! This stinks! This whole game stinks!" (*= Cutscene after completing the game) Cheat Codes These are the cheat codes for this game as they'll appear when you successfully complete a stage with 5 stars. If you fail to get 5 stars, you won't get a cheat code. The cheat codes work during gameplay, as in during a stage. *'Half meter boost': Down, Down, Left, Right, Select+X - Fills up the special attack meter to half *'Invincibility' : Select+A, Up, Select+R, Down, Up - You will take no damage at all, except when you fall into a pit, and provides a no-damage bonus only when you complete a stage (lasts throughout the game until you turn off the DS; Note: you can also disable this cheat by entering the same code function) *'Papparazzi': Down, Up, Right, Right, Select+B - Gives one extra camera per usage *'Recover Health': B, B, Select+X, A+R, Select - Recovers health *'Marshmallows': Down, Down, Left, Left, Select+A - Gives one extra marshmallow per usage *'Recover Health (1/2)': A, A, Select+A, Down, Down - Recovers health up to half External links *[http://www.d3publisher.us/Walkthroughs/Ed_Ed_n_Eddy_DS_Walkthrough.pdf Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century walkthrough] *[http://youtu.be/DnJN1Mtf1-4 Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century official trailer] Category:Games Category:The Real World Category:Featured Articles